mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Flood
The multiple accounts of a great flood, found in the mythologies of multiple cultures worldwide, from Africa, India, Sumer, and even Mesoamerica (See Antediluvian civilizations), may point to an event that occurred during the period 11,700 years ago. The end of this period is claimed, by certain academic circles, to have witnessed a sky phenomena (namely a plasma / lightning storm), followed by a minor extinction event that resounded on the North America side. Historicity Possible evidence in support for the various flood myths that have emanated from many ancient cultures worldwide, is (1) the unusual disappearance of most of North America’s megafauna — mastodons, short-faced bears, giant ground sloths, saber-toothed cats and American camels and horses, that is dated to have happened up to 13,000 years ago, at the end of the Pleistocene period.UCSB, Nanodiamonds are forever, by Julie Cohen, August 28, 2014 (2) The time-frame for the disappearance of 's Atlantis, as described in Timaeus and Critias, matches this extinction period. (3) The discovery and dating of the upper level spiritual center of , corresponding to ritual activity during the , followed by indications of its end c. 11,700 years BP.Wikipedia, Göbekli Tepe, Chronological context Sky phenomenon A German research team, in 2000, proposed that solar irradiance may have played a much more prominent role in forcing Pleistocene climate changes. They proposed that an abrupt reduction in solar irradiance triggered the start of the Younger Dryas. , Volumes 68–71, June 2000, Pages 373-383, Reduced solar activity as a trigger for the start of the Younger Dryas? by Hans Renssen, Bas van Geel, Johannes van der Plicht, Michel Magny Geologist highlights that anomalous ionization,See Ionization in the Upper Atmosphere of the Earth, by E. O. Hulburt (1928) from the Solar trigger, would be in the form of a major plasma event (or events), during the end of the period.Plasma, Solar Outbursts, and the End of the Last Ice Age, by Los Alamos plasma physicist and his associates report common patterns in the symbolism of ancient petroglyphs, found worldwide, as possibly being the recordings of an observation of a shared event that occurred in the sky at the time of the Younger Dryas. The sky observation is proposed as a solar or plasma event (or events)—quite possibly an intense lightning storm never before seen.In R. M. Shcoch's lecture, [https://youtu.be/A0VR6YgAkdoAdvanced Ice Age Civilizations], Shcoch makes multiple pointed references to lighting in relation to a proposed plasma event. ;Younger Dryas period The period (c. 12,900 to c. 11,700 years BP) was a time of climatic change, but the effects were complex and variable. This climate period was the most recent and longest of several interruptions to the gradual warming of the Earth's climate since the . The change was relatively sudden, taking place in decades, and it resulted in a decline of 2 to 6 degrees Celsius and advances of glaciers and drier conditions, over much of the temperate northern hemisphere. However, in the Southern Hemisphere and some areas of the Northern Hemisphere, such as southeastern North America, there was a slight warming. Younger Dryas is thought to have been caused by a decline in the strength of the Atlantic meridional overturning circulation, which transports warm water from the towards the , then in turn, is thought to have been caused by from North America to the Atlantic. See also * Shraddhadeva Manu References Resources ;Younger Dryas * Collins, Andrew. Gobekli Tepe: Genesis of the Gods: The Temple of the Watchers and the Discovery of Eden (2014) Category:Likely Category:Antediluvian Category:Ancient writings Category:Motifs Category:Mythopedia